Fit the Crime
by codexfawkes
Summary: "That's it! You wanna act like petulant children you're gonna get treated that way. Jayne, River follow me." Mal told them heading toward the bridge. AN: Sorry to everyone who got notices that there was a second chapter of this story added. There is no second chapter I fixed a couple mistakes I missed in the original.


Let The Punishment Fit The Crime

By Codexfawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is boss.

AN: As a response to those who wished for more smut in Year and a Day, here you are. One new smutty plot bunny for your enjoyment. ^.^

Miranda changed everything. They had all lost so much in the Operatives quest to eliminate River, so many had died. Book and Wash hurt the most, if she'd realized how many would die even if it were only the two most beloved she'd have let Jayne take her away. Guilt weighed heavily on River's suddenly clear mind and yet it was Zoe, the one who had the most reason to hate her, who absolved her of responsibility. The brave warrior had made it clear the blame lay solely with the Alliance and all they'd done. With clarity of mind came a new host of challenges for River. The first was to figure out why upon viewing the Miranda recording she'd been alright. In the end it was Kaylee whose simple explanation had made the most sense. The way she looked at it the blue hands and their minions had tried to rewire River's brain like a computer. Removing the protective firewall and loading her up with all sorts of foreign code incompatible with her original programming. Then she'd unwillingly downloaded the Miranda horrors, a corrupted file the other programing wouldn't let her delete. So there she was with all this conflicting data trying to make sense of it all till everything jumbled together and her processors would overload causing Simon to have to do an emergency shut down. But somehow after the Oaty bar commercial allowed her to locate the corrupted file, she was able to crack the foreign code and reinstall the truth thus purging the corrupted file and breaking the final hold the evil programming had on her.

Sure she still had a hard time blocking others emotions and picked up stray thoughts, but her mind was know her own. Memories, thoughts and reality no longer overlapped. River had been able to build up enough blocks to keep out all but the loudest thoughts and strongest emotions. Her relationship with everyone on board had changed for the better in the six months since Mr. Universes moon. Everyone except Jayne. At first things were fine between them. He'd gained respect for her as a warrior and survivor, and had won her trust by protecting her while she was overwhelmed by the Reavers emotions in return. They became crew to each other and then tentative friends. Then suddenly after five months of peace it all changed. He began avoiding her like the plague and when he couldn't ignore her Jayne had taken to being verbally abusive and cruel. His words of anger and waves of frustration would roll over her until she was shouting in return, if only to hear herself think. But this last argument was the worst. They were on Kerry having completed a well paying and oddly enough legal transporting job, Mal decided a little shore leave was called for so they all headed for a local harvest festival.

River had found her way to a music tent where a live band played and a dance floor had been erected. After dancing with several young men she found herself face to face with a livid Jayne, who'd grabbed her by the strap of her dress and began hauling her off the dance floor. "What the hell Jayne?" she'd yelled at him digging her heels in and pulling back causing the thin strap to break. He whirled to face her when the fabric ripped and the left side of the top of her dress flopped down, baring most of her breast. River yelped in dismay, her hands flying up to replace the fabric holding it in place. Jayne reached out and knocked her hands away. "Might as well look the part since ya been playin the whore so well." He snarled at her. River froze, ice cold fury rushing through her at his words and actions. "Jealous Jayne? How's it feel knowing I'd rather be their whore than yours for free?" she sneered back. Jayne flinched paling, her words having such a devastating affect she wished she could snatch them back. River saw his hand coming up to smack her and resolved to let him, only to have Mal catch his arm at the last second.

"That's it both of you back to the gorram ship, now." Mal ordered his voice low and dangerous. River held her tattered dress with one hand as she turned without further comment and headed toward Serenity. Jayne quickly stormed past her, glaring down at her as he passed. Back in town Mal began rounding up the rest of his people, suddenly ready to get out into the black. An hour later Mal had gathered them all in the galley. "Either of you gonna tell me what the hell that was back there?" he questioned annoyed. Jayne merely grunted as River dropped her gaze to the floor. "You two were getting along fine for months than bam, it's back to tryin to kill each other. You are disrupting my boat with this luh suh and I wanna know why, gorram it." Mal ranted at them. When both parties remained stubbornly mute Mal snapped. "That's it! You wanna act like petulant children you're gonna get treated that way. Jayne, River follow me." Mal told them heading toward the bridge. They followed without a word, the rest of the crew trailing curiously behind when Mal suddenly stopped in the crew passage.

"My Mama always said let the punishment fit the crime." Mal said kicking open the hatch of the empty crew bunk. "Jayne, you get in that bunk." He ordered. "Huh?" Jayne asked confused. "Don't think I stuttered, get in the damn bunk." Mal ordered. Jayne shrugged and moved toward the hatch. "Wait, Zoe check him for weapons." Mal said suddenly. Jayne growled but stood still as Zoe patted him down removing two pistols and a knife from his person. "All clear sir." Zoe reported stepping back. "Now get in." Mal ordered. Jayne glared at him but descended the ladder without comment. "River, come here." Mal told her. River stepped forward and without comment held her arms out straight to her sides. "Make sure she ain't armed." Mal said to Zoe. Zoe patted the younger woman down before stepping back empty handed. "All clear, but she doesn't need a weapon to snap his neck." Zoe commented knowing Mal's intention. Before he could order her down the ladder River moved to the hatch climbing into the bunk on her own. Once she was clear of the ladder Mal stepped to the edge. "Right, here's how this works. I'm locking you in until tomorrow morning. When this hatch opens either you'll have worked it out or one of you is getting off my boat next planet, don't rightly care which one at the moment. Either of you seriously hurts the other you'll be getting off a mite sooner. So figure it out." He ordered before slamming the hatch shut and locking it. The two prisoners could clearly hear Simon loudly protesting then Mal's angry voice silencing him. Soon the sound of footsteps let them know the crew had walked away.

River sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting at the head and scooting back until she was leaning against the wall. Jayne glared at her for a moment before sitting on the floor, hunkering down in a corner near the ladder. They sat in silence neither looking at the other for a long while, their breathing the only sound in the otherwise empty bunk. Hours passed in silence as they dozed unmoving from their respective corners, until Mal opened the hatch long enough to drop down two pillows, blankets and a ration pack each. Jayne wordlessly divvied up the supplies and after a moments hesitation sat on the end of the bed, making sure to keep as much space between them as possible without retreating to the hard floor. Soon they were each sitting on an end of the bed leaning against pillows, blankets over their legs nibbling on bland protein bars. "I didn't mean it, I just wanted you to know that." River said finally breaking the silence.

She could feel his confusion and questioning glance at her words. "What I said back on the planet. I was just so angry and hurt that you would call me that and I lashed out. I didn't mean it." She explained still not looking at him. Jayne remained silent but she felt something ease in him as he accepted her words. "What did I do? We were friends, at least I thought we were, then one day you hated me again. I…I won't read you to find out, but I wish you'd tell me so I can fix it." She said softly. "Can't fix it, wouldn't want to if you knew." Jayne returned after a long moment. River turned to face him with a sigh. "So tell me anyway, maybe I'll surprise you." She said. He refused to look at her, instead taking a large bite of protein and chewing slowly, all too aware of her steady gaze. "Ain't no good at words to be explainin anything. You wanna know so gorram bad read it off me." He said finally. River looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. Jayne slowly looked at her and nodded, letting her know he did in fact mean what he'd said. Hesitantly River reached out toward him with her mind, allowing her blocks to slip away, letting him in. And just like that she knew. Jayne wasn't angry with her, didn't hate her at all. It was the opposite, he was furious at himself because of how much he didn't hate her, how much he kind of loved her. Yet there were doubts, other voices that sounded like Mal and Simon taunting with age and class differences, about how someone like her could never want a rim rat like him. She saw herself through his eyes; strong, dangerous, brilliant and sexy. He'd been mean every time he wanted to kiss her or hold her or play with her hair. That she'd been dancing with other men had almost broken him, then her taunts about not wanting him only made things worse. River's eyes stung with tears as she felt the pain of that rejection, a wounded sound coming from her throat unbidden.

Jayne saw her distress and took it for a reaction to his feelings for her. Crushing the protein bar he quickly stood intending to break his way out of the room. Better to leave altogether if she was going to reject him like that. River was still connected to him and saw his intention and misunderstanding of her reaction. Before he realized she'd moved Jayne found himself knocked back onto the bed with River looking down at him. "Go ahead, do it. Kill me quick like." He growled not moving. A soft smile spread across her face as she slowly shook her head no. Jayne watched her warily as she knelt on the end of the bed where his knees hung over and slowly crawled up his body until she was straddling his waist, hands on his shoulders her arms straight as she looked down at him. Jayne's eyes were wary but at the same time she could feel a little spark of hope. "Age is irrelevant, I don't care that your older. I don't care for one gorram second that you say ain't and didn't finish school. I like _you_, not only for who you are but who you aren't. You see me, all of me. The weapon and the woman and want them both. We're alike you and I, a matched set. You best stop pushing me away Jayne Cobb, because now that I know you want me as much as I want you I'm never letting you go." She swore right before her mouth descended on his.

For a few moments Jayne merely lay there in shock, unable to process her words and actions. River kept kissing him, her tongue sweeping across his lips seeking entrance. At the feel of her tongue against his lips Jayne surged into action, his head turning for a better angle as he obligingly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms came up wrapping around her and pulling River to his chest, a moan bubbling up from his throat at the feel of her breasts crushed against him. They lay there kissing, hands roaming, their bodies pressed tightly together. Jayne slowly sat them up not breaking the kiss until they were upright. Her hands gripped the bottom of his t-shirt shoving it upwards. "Shirt off now." River insisted before diving in for another kiss. Jayne chuckled against her mouth before breaking the kiss and pulling off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the ground. He shivered watching River's eyes darken with desire, her small hands exploring his chest. River gently shoved him back down and once more hovered over him, her hands and mouth lavishing attention on his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach. Jayne forced himself to remain still, to let her explore his body. When her tongue swept over his nipples Jayne moaned, clenching his fists as her teeth grazed him. After several long minutes of worshipping his chest, River slowly kissed her way down his stomach raining kisses along the top edge of his pants, her hands moving to undo his belt. Jayne gently grasped her shoulders and drew her back to his mouth. "Not so fast baby doll, we got all night for that." He said before kissing her deeply again.

"Stand up darlin." He ordered taking control. River stood, unsure of what he was going to do, the connection to his mind having disappeared as she focused on her own body. Jayne stood and moved closer before grasping the hem of her dress and slowly peeling it off of her. Jayne stepped back, dropping her dress on the floor gazing hungrily at her panty clad body, delighting in the blush that spread down to her belly. With a growl Jayne stepped forward, pinning her against the wall, one large hand producing a knife Zoe missed. River froze, her breath hitching as he slid the cool blade between her skin and the last remaining bit of fabric on her body. The sharp blade slid through the material with a whisper of a sound. River's panties fell in ruin to the floor as Jayne closed the stiletto and let it drop. "My turn." He told her his gravelly voice sending shivers down her spine. Jayne picked River up, carrying her back to the bed. He dropped her on the mattress letting her bounce, causing her to giggle. River sat up on her elbows watching Jayne as he undressed, her eyes going wide at the sight of him. "I'm trying to do the math and…" she trailed off biting her lower lip. "Don't worry darlin, I'll make this good for you." He promised climbing onto the bed.

Jayne kissed River deeply, his hands massaging her breasts wringing moans of pleasure from her.

Abandoning her mouth Jayne slid down to suck and nip at her breasts, wringing pants of want from her. Taking a nipple between his teeth, Jayne gave her one sharp tug. "Fuck!" River exclaimed her hips bucking, fingers clutching his shoulders as she arched into him. Jayne grinned against her as he slid over to repeat the action on her right breast. "More!" she begged bucking against him again. Jayne gave her another sharper tug amazed at her instant enthusiastic response. "Fuck, you really like that." Jayne breathed grinning at her. "Can feel every tug in my clit." She panted. "Really? Like this?" he asked before dropping his head to tug on her left nipple again. River keened pressing his head to her breast. Jayne kept up his ministrations as he slid a hand between them, snaking down amazed at how wet she was. Running a finger along the seam of her body Jayne parted her flesh, effortlessly finding her clit. Using his teeth to give her nipple another tug, he was amazed to feel her clit throb under his finger in response. "So fucking hot." He told her with a grin.

"Jayne…please." River panted arching into his caressing hand. "Please what?" he teased. "Touch me." River pleaded. "I am touching you." Jayne responded with faux innocence. River locked eyes with him and slid her hand between them wrapping her fingers around him and starting to stroke his heated flesh. "Need your fingers inside me, make me ready for you." River begged shifting her legs further apart encouragingly. Keeping his eyes locked with hers Jayne moved his hand down gently sliding one long finger into her. Feeling how tight she was he shivered in anticipation even as he acknowledged she was right, she needed to be stretched so it would be good for both of them. After a long moment he withdrew his hand and rolled off River in one movement. He quickly knelt between her feet as he directed her to bend her legs so she feet were flat on the bed leaving her wide open for him. For a long moment Jayne simply stared at her as River flushed under his inspection. "Beautiful." He told her reverently before moving between her thighs. For a long while there were no sounds in the room except River's exclamations of pleasure as he used his mouth and hands on her. It was only when he could easily move three fingers inside her that Jayne latched onto her clit and with a nip of his teeth felt River come apart, his name flying from her lips. Jayne kept working her body prolonging her orgasm then gentling her down from her high.

Once she'd relaxed under him Jayne knelt up between her thighs again as she rubbed her calf against his bare hip. "Up." He directed grabbing a spare pillow. "Why?" River asked even as she obeyed his command. "Trust me." Jayne told her positioning her where he wanted her with the pillow tilting her hips. Moving up River's body Jayne settled into the cradle of her thighs, capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss as he lined his body up with hers. Jayne buried his face in her neck as he slowly pressed into her. River moaned, reveling in the feel of him stretching her, filling her, the angle causing him to rasp along her g-spot. "So fucking tight." He groaned fighting for control. They started moving together, slow and easy at first then with more force. "More…harder…"River panted planting her feet flat on the bed again and shoving her hips up to meet his. "Harder huh?" Jayne growled before slamming himself into her. "Yesss." River moaned raking her finger nails down his back. "Fuck yea." He grunted at the pleasurable pain as he pounded into her. River shifted beneath him, moving her left leg so it slid against the length of his side until to his amazement her ankle was on his shoulder. Then she was tighter and he was deeper and he was hitting all those perfect spots and she was pulsing around him, his name falling from her lips like a chant and he was there too, her name torn from his throat, his iron gripped control lost, lost in the moment, lost in her. He collapsed on top of her unable to move for several long moments. Coming to his senses Jayne tried to roll off of her but River held him tight.

"Don't wanna crush ya." Jayne said softly. "I like your weight on me, it feels good." River soothed, her boneless legs sliding down the mattress and twining with his. "Didn' think ya'd take all a me like you did, not with it bein your first time. Surprised the hell outta me, you wantin it hard an deep like that." He told her sleepily. "Greedy, wanted all of you. Needed to feel you deep inside." River replied trying to stay awake. "Mmm, keep talkin like that Riv an you'll get me goin again." Jayne said nuzzling her neck. "Tragic." She teased sleepily. Soon they both had drifted off to sleep.

When Jayne awoke he was very aware of several things, he was still on top of and inside River, that she was kissing his neck and he was ready to go again. "You okay for this, not hurtin are ya?" he asked voice extra gravelly from sleep. "I'm not hurting, I promise. Love me Jayne, please?" she pleaded moving against him. "Already do bao bei." He told her beginning to move. They moved together slow and tender, all languorous kisses and rocking hips before falling apart in each others arms. This time she let him roll onto his back bringing her body to curl into his side, her head on his chest a leg across his hip. It seemed to Jayne only a moment had passed then River was shaking him awake. "Wha?" he asked sleepily realizing she was sitting next to him. "Mal's up, he'll be coming to open the hatch in ten minutes." She told him. "So?" Jayne asked with a yawn. "Are we telling the crew? I mean are you comfortable with that?" she asked biting her lip nervously. "Are you?" he returned frowning. "Yes, I'd rather they know but if you aren't ready…" River trailed off. Jayne realized she was giving him an out and he didn't gorram want one. "Let 'im find us. I ain't hidin like I'm ashamed a somethin. Your mine now and the rest of 'em can jump out an airlock." He declared grumpily. River squealed in delight and pounced on Jayne peppering kisses all over his face until he was laughing and returning the favor. "Damn I like it when you wiggle, does all sorts a interesting things ta me." He growled playfully swatting her bare ass.

The couple was so busy playfully wrestling around on the bed they didn't hear the hatch open or the booted feet on the ladder. "My eyes!" Mal yelled slapping his hands over his face to block out the sight of a very naked Jayne kneeling over and tickling a equally naked River. They froze horrified, looking over at Mal who kept his eyes screwed shut as he felt his way to the ladder and up the rungs before slamming the hatch shut again. River and Jayne looked at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter.


End file.
